Bride of the Blade
by HeartQueen14
Summary: Jackie saves his former girlfriend, Ashi from making a horrible decision, in the worst way possible. (Jack/Ashi)


**_Author's Note: Inspired by an episode of Days of Our Lives and Beauty and the Beast, and co-written with technotreegrass. Special thanks and partnership to technotreegrass for our RPing that made this into a fic and please give your appreciation to her as well. Shinjiro is the headcanon name of Jack by Sallychan and the High _****_Priestess's name is Azusa, which __meaning "catalpa"._**

* * *

_Someone should really replace the lock with something stronger,_ Jackie thought as he quietly ascended the stairs. It took less than a minute to pick the lock to the apartment building. What kind of security does that offer the residents? He made a mental note to buy one and leave it in the super's mailbox anonymously, with instructions to install it or else. His Ashi lived in this building. She needed to be safe. So far, so good, he thought as he reached her door without passing anyone on the stairwell. A silenced pistol rested in a shoulder holster beneath his blazer, and he'd prefer it to stay there. He knocked on the door with a polite urgency, to put her in the mindset that her escort had arrived to take her to the church. He pulled up his mask over his mouth as he waited patiently for her.

_Are they here already?_ Ashi thought as she finished packing up her suitcase for her honeymoon. She was still in disbelief that she was to marry for her boyfriend of six three months, Davis who she loved very much. Right? Staring at her reflection in her dresser mirror, she started to question if she was making the right decision. It's only been months she broke up with her previous boyfriend, Jackie yet she still couldn't get him out of her mind. Good memories of their time together began to flash through her brain before the memory of her discovery that her kind-hearted boyfriend, Shinjiro was secretly the most dangerous crime boss of the city, Jackie the Blade. That very day, she dumped him with rage in her heart and tears. Ashi quickly scoffed off the memory and put on a face of determination. "No, I've made my decision."

Another knock came through the door again. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Ashi called out to her supposed escorts as she grabbed her suitcase and rushed to the door.

Once the door swung open, Jackie wasted no time getting inside. He forced a rag soaked with chloroform in her face before she could have a chance to react, catching her as she fell forward, in unconsciousness. "I am sorry, my love," he said as he placed a note on the coffee table. "But this is for your own good." He carried her downstairs in his arms bridal style and placed her in his car where he laid her down on the back seat with a blanket covering her. Jackie soon drove off with the (no longer) bride-to-be at high speed, nearly running over an elderly man carrying groceries.

"Asshole!" the man shouted, waving his fist at the getaway car.

* * *

Sweating profusely in his Dolce tuxedo, Davis could only stand still as he and many wedding guests wait for the bride to arrive. But fifty-two minutes in, they began to question if Ashi was really coming, the solemnizer wondered as well as he looked impatiently at his watch.

One of Davis's groomsmen leaned over to him. "Are you sure she's coming, Davis? We've been standing here for almost an hour and not neither she or her bridesmaids has come through that door," he whispered.

"Quiet!" Davis muttered through gritted teeth. "Of course, Ashi's coming. You know how women are, she's just probably still getting ready with her makeup." he calmed down and slicked his brown, gelled hair back with arrogant coincidence. "In five minutes, my beautiful bride will walk through that door and right down this aisle." _After all, she didn't want to marry me for nothing._

"For your sake, I hope so, Harris." the solemnizer remarked doubtfully.

Davis frowned at him with annoyment. "It's Davis."

Meanwhile, everyone waited in the chapel for Ashi, a formal-dressed frustrated Aku and his wife, Azusa were at the front of the church, waiting for the arrival of their eldest daughter so they along with their six other daughters can prepare her for her big day.

_What could be taking those damn escorts so long?_ Aku wondered as he paced through the floor, mumbling under his breath and frowning.

Azusa, who had been sitting on one of the decorative chairs, took notice of her husband's frustration. "You're gonna wear out your footwear again if you keep pacing like that, Dear."

Aku stops as he turned to his wife. "I can't help it! It's been almost an hour, and our little tree-branch still haven't arrived yet. She's not even answering her phone." he said. They'd tried numerous times to reach Ashi through her cell, but each of their calls had gone straight to voicemail along with their texts left unresponsive.

"Well, I don't know what's going on with her and those escorts of yours but she better not be having cold feet like a coward._ I didn't raise a coward_." Azusa snarled, expressing her impatience of Ashi's tardiness. "She already made her choice to marry Arvis instead of that worthless fool, Shinjiro to turn back now."

Aku grunted and hissed from a sudden headache he was having. "Please don't mention his name, dear. It gives me a damn migraine just thinking of him" he reminded, rubbing his temples." he reminded. He and Shinjiro's father had always been bitter enemies but the fact that his own daughter was in a relationship with his son nearly send him into a stroke and appointments to a therapist. But boy did it brought him great joy when he had gotten the news that she'd broken up with that fool.

They then heard a sudden, crack noise and turned to see the front doors opening; with his headache now gone, Aku beamed the biggest smile on his face as a figure appeared only to reveal themselves as his henchmen and the escorts. Demongo and Scaramouche.

"Oh hello." Demongo greeted with a nervous smile and handwave.

Aku's grin turned into a deep frown as they entered inside the room without his daughter. "Well! Where is she?" he demanded an answer.

Scaramouche and Demongo started to sweat bullets as their eyes shifted away from their boss. "Uh, who is this she?" Demongo asked, obliviously.

"Ashi, you imbeciles!" Azusa shouted, frightening the two men. "You better not tell us she's still in the limousine having premarital shivers."

"Oh, Ashi," Demongo exclaimed with sweat dripping down his forehead, "Well, there's a very good explanation-That dear Scaramouche can explain ." He shoved the robot in front of the fuming couple before hiding behind him.

Scowling deeper, Aku sensed that something wasn't right as he noticed how uncontrollably sweaty they were and could practically smell their fear; Demongo's action only made his suspicions grew.

Scaramouche soon spoke. "Uh well, y-you see, Aku babe. W-we were at your little girl-a-roo's apartment to pick her up but when we got inside...she….she…," he tried to explain, but words failed from his mouth as he felt himself cowering along with Demongo, who was gripping tightly on his shoulders, from Aku's burning glare. He gulped on his saliva before he finally responded. "She was gone."

**"WHHHAAAATTTTT!"**

* * *

Ashi's eyes fluttered open, her head swimming. Did she faint? Did nerves overtake her before she even reached the church?_ Scaramouche? Demongo? What's going on?_ Her father's henchmen were supposed to take her to the wedding, but as her vision returned, she didn't see the white walls of the atrium, but earthy brown tones of-_"Logs?" "This isn't the church. "Where the hell am I?!"_ She demanded, sitting up only to fall back against the soft material of the couch, her head pounding from the sudden movement. _"Ohh, my head.,"_ she winced, rubbing against her head to ease the pain.

_"Oh goodie, you're awake."_ Ashi's eyes slowly widened in shock when a familiar voice called out to her. _No, it can't be._ Raising up from the couch, Ashi turned her attention to the source where her jaw soon dropped with a disbelief gasp. _"You?!"_ Sitting across from her in his plush, Koket chair with a glass of whiskey and his trademark smirk was the man she hoped never to see again.

_"Miss me, love?"_


End file.
